Ninjago, Masters of Spinjitzu
by ImpressiveTitle
Summary: My big ole' story I'm creating in honor of the addicting show, Ninjago.


Zane

I don't exactly know how I originally got here, but I can tell you what I recall. All I know so far, is that I woke up one morning in this pagoda, with an old man hovering over me like I had been in a coma for thousands of years, and was some ancient artifact worth millions of dollars. But, of course, that wasn't the case. He said he had found me in a temple in the middle of the forest. Some bad people had hurt my father and I. He said he would train me to be a ninja, so I could avenge the disappearance of my father, and forge off evil.

At first, I thought he was crazy, but after a while of thinking, I realized I had no where else to go, no where to live. So, I agreed to be a ninja. It was then that Sensei broke the truth to me. Apparently I wasn't going to be a real ninja, I was going to be an elemental ninja, whatever that means. So, now I'm here, and I am in training as Zane, ninja of ice.

I know it sounds weird, but I am not the only one. Sensei tells me there will be more. A ninja of fire, earth, and lightning. I am just looking forward to meeting them, seeing they will be my "brothers" in battle.

Jay

I was your average guy, working in a car repair shop. Just finishing up a tire rotation, when this mysterious man shows up. At first, I thought he was just a passerby, but after he stood there for five minutes I spoke up.

"Do you mind, sir?" I stood up and asked irritated.

"I've come to take you somewhere." He said, like it was every day that some old man shows up asking to take an innocent guy "somewhere", wherever that was.

"Look, if it's jail, I'm innocent. And, by the way, that's the only place I'm willing to go. Now, either waste my time with some important stuff, or get lost. I'm trying to run a business here." I was even more cranky today than I normally was.

Then, the old guy did something even more ridiculous. He pulled out three throwing stars, like the ones you would see in action movies, and threw then straight at me. Out of instinct, I picked up the nearest tire, and deflected them with it. Which made me even more mad, considering I just wasted a perfectly good tire.

"You have skill, my friend. I have come to take you, to train you to be a ninja." He said, again like this was typical.

"No way, man! As I've already said five times, and I'm counting, I have a business to run." After I said this, I turned and started to walk out.

"Wait!" the man called, "Ninjago is in terrible danger! Uhm…your parents could get terribly hurt!"

"How do you know about my parents!" I half-yelled, half-asked. No one knew about my parents, not even my ex-girlfriend! My parents live out in the middle of a desert, runing a dump. That's why I moved to Ninjago city, to get away from the burden that is my parents, and to actually start a life.

"I know many things, too many to explain now. But, if you go with me, I can train you to do great things. To save Ninjago from the great evil that is upon us." he explained.

I threw down the oily rag I was carrying in my hands, and turned to face him.

"I have no idea who you are, and no idea what the heck I'm getting myself into, but I'll go with you."

A look of slight happiness spread across his face. How did I get myself into this? I thought, as I followed him through the busy streets of Ninjago City.

When we finally got to the temple, (which was a 21 mile trip, and took two days) there was one person there. He wore pure white ninja robes (which I was not looking forward to wearing) and had very blonde hair. His expression was blank most of the time, but he was very respectful to the Sensei.

Cole

Living alone with your father in a small town isn't easy. Especially if he's in a singing group. And he wants you to go to a "singing academy" or something. Only my life got even more complicated than this, when that man showed up at my front door one day.

It was a typical day in my village, everyone was going around, doing their business, but I was at home. My dad was out at one of his "practices" (I say it like that, because I don't even think they sing at one of them) and I decided not to go to work today.

"Good morning, Cole." he said when I opened the door.

"Uh…hi. Who exactly are you? And how do you know my name?" I asked, puzzled by who the heck he was and what he wanted.

"I am Sensei Wu. I have come to take you with me, to train you."

"Look, guy, I have a life here. I have a job, a house, friends. I'm not just going to give this all up to go with you to 'train'. What would I be training for anyway?" I asked.

"I will train you to be a ninja. A special ninja, so that one day, you will save Ninjago from the great evil that will posess it in the years to come."

"Sounds…great, but still no."

"Oh. I guess you'd rather go to that dance academy then." he said and started walking away.

"Wait!" I started, "I guess I'll go with you…just give me a while to say goodbye to everyone."

I turned and went back inside to gather up my stuff. What would I say to my dad when he got back? It was always his dream to send me off to this school. Maybe I would write him a note saying I went there? After all, he'd already got me a scholarship. I went with the writing the note thing, and left it on the fridge.

"Alright, Sensei. I'm ready, I guess…" I said, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Great. Let's go then." And with that, the mysterious man ran off towards a towering mountain in the distance.

About a mile up the mountain, I was about ready to pass out. I mean, I was strong and everything, but climbing up a vertical slope for an hour really takes some energy out of you!

Once Sensei noticed I was slacking off, he immediately took the advantage and started throwing some seriously hurtful comments. Hitting me in the head, he began, "You are weak, everything a ninja should not be."

"Don't ever call me weak!" I called up at him. Suddenly, I felt something. It was like, all my hatred and confusion for this man was fueling me, making me stronger. And, just to prove it to him, I raced ahead of him.

"There is one find ninja." I heard him whisper behind me.


End file.
